The present invention relates to a communications terminal having an antenna element, which has a specific antenna volume, and an acoustic output device.
In the development of modern communications terminals, particularly mobile handheld devices such as mobile phones, palmtops or PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants) having appropriate mobile radio functions, minimizing the overall dimensions of the device is increasingly important. At the same time, the device is meant to offer ever more facilities with ever better quality, including optimizing the reproduction quality of the transmitted signals. Apart from improving the microphone of the transmitting communications terminal, this also requires the best possible transmission quality of the signal over the air interface, and a qualitatively good acoustic output device in the receiving device.
Crucial for the transmission quality of the signals over the radio network are the antenna elements used by the device. In order to radiate and receive electromagnetic radiation in a specified frequency band, such an antenna element defines and requires a certain space, known as the “antenna volume”, which must be kept as clear as possible of obstructions to avoid effects on the antenna characteristics. Since the antenna elements in more modern devices are preferably integrated in the device, the communications terminal takes up a larger amount of space. In addition, the requirement for communications terminals with dual-band capability or multi-band capabilities means that the antennas need to occupy even more space. Thus for given outer dimensions of the overall device, improvements in other components, which are again associated with an increased space requirement of the components concerned, are generally only possible by, for example, reducing the space for the antenna while accepting a degradation in the antenna properties.
An object of the present invention, therefore, is to create an alternative mobile phone to the state of the art, which with minimum possible dimensions provides a good antenna transmission quality while also providing a good acoustic output quality of the received signals.